ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Chapter 254
Mathew is about to start his duel with the mysterious guy Kyo!. Summary The Duel * Mathew: I will start first, I summon Skillful Swordswoman (ATK-1600), ending my turn * Kyo: What do you think your little girl can do agaisnt God Soldier (ATK-1700). attack the Girl with God Sword! * Mathew: ehhh (LP-3900). * Kyo: your turn! * Mathew: Draw, I summon Millennium Gardna (DEF-2100). you can't defeat gardna with your Soldier! * Kyo: Don't be sure i Summon another God Soldier and equip it with God Bow, allowing the level 4 monster to attack you directly with half of his ATK. now God Soldier attack Mathew!! * Mathew: ehhhh (LP-3050). * Kyo: not finished i activate the quick magic Weapon Trade changing the God Bow to the second God Soldier, and now you too attack Mathew. * Mathew: ehh (LP-2200), my turn, i summon Stone Guardian (DEF-2000). * Kyo: are you defending!! draw, i set face-down card, then i summon another God Soldier with another God Bow! * Mathew: not again!! * Kyo: I attack you with two God Soldiers directly!! * Mathew: ehhhhh!! (LP-5OO), (thinking: i will lost if i countinue like this i must end this with this card) draw!!! I activate Raise Dead to summon Skillful Swordswoman (ATK-1600), and now i offer my warriors as sacrifice for god, now i summon The Winged God Dragon of Ra (ATK-3300) * Kyo: What, the greatest of the Egyptian Gods, Ra!! * Mathew: Now show him your anger, attack God Soldier!!! * Kyo: I will not finished this eaisly i activate Compensation of Blood paying 500 points (LP-3500), sacrificing the thre soldiers i summon my own God, The Black Dragon God of Chaos Seth... Featured Duels (Mathew vs. Kyo) Mathew's Turn * He Draw (6 Cards) * He Summon Skillful Swordswoman (ATK-1600) Kyo's Turn * He Draw (6 Cards) * He Summon God Soldier (ATK-1700) * He Attack Skillful Swordswoman with God Soldier. (Mathew LP-3900) Mathew's Turn * He Draw (6 Cards) * He Summon Millennium Gardna (DEF-2100) Kyo's Turn * He Draw (6 Cards) * He Summon God Soldier (ATK-17OO). * He Activate God Bow and eqquipped it to God Soldier. * He Attacks Directly with God Soldier (Mathew LP-3050) * He Activate Weapon Trade changing God Bow to the other God Soldier. * He Attacks directly with God Soldier (Mathew LP-2200) Mathew's Turn * He Draw (6 Cards) * He Summon Stone Guardian (DEF-2000). Kyo's Turn * He Draw (4 Cards) * He set 1 Card Face-down. * Summon God Soldier (ATK-1700). * He Activate God Bow and eqquipped it to God Soldier. * He Attacks Directly with God Soldier (Mathew LP-1350) * He Attacks Directly with the other God Soldier (Mathew LP-500) Mathew's Turn * He Draw (6 Cards) * He Activate Raise Dead to summon Skilfull Swordswoman (ATK-1600). * He sacrifice his 3 monsters to summon The Winged God Dragon of Ra. * He attack God Soldier but Kyo activate his Trap Compensation of Blood paying 500 to sacrifice the three God Soldiers to summon The Black Dragon God of Chaos Seth. Cards used in the Episode Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Episodes Category:Chapters